Naruto Enili Hazuko's story
by Emily Fellers
Summary: Enili Hazuko is a 15 year old Konaha orphan who has to deal with a sealed demon, the akatsuki, her training to be a ninja and her younger sister. But when she finds a young akatsuki member named Lasi, will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Libithewolf is writing for the character of Lasi. Her's will come in sometime later. Also this was made before my knowledge of the three tails already being taken.

Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Images of blood, hate and, destruction flooded her mind. Out of the darkness an icy pale image glowed, sending out hope like a beacon. She squinted, trying to figure out what it was. It was becoming more and more clear as it approached. Soon the blurry image was replaced by that of an enormous three tailed lion. It's mane of ice shook as it came closer. She shivered.  
When you first glanced at it you thought of holiness, savior. Only it's blood red eyes surrounded black gave away it's true nature. It opened it's huge maw revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.  
"Enili." The sound of it's voice seemed to crush her ears as it resinated off the mountains of Konaha. She stared wide eyed for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest. "wha- what do you want?" she stuttered her breathing low and shallow, The monster turned it's head her way, it's eyes seemed to burn a hole right through her very soul. "Enili. Enili. ENILI!" A new voice sounded out. It grew frantic, getting more high pitched. She began turning her head around in panic.  
"Sasudo? SASUDO! Where are you? SASUDO?!" she began to scream, panic flooding over her. The monster gave one final roar of defiance and everything went black.....

-  
I sat bolt upright, my brown hair a mess and bed sheets strewn on the floor.  
"Sasudo? Where are you?" I called out in panic. A small dark brown hair covered head popped up from the sheets on the floor.  
"Shhh! I'm hiding. Don't let the other kids catch me!" she giggled, her water blue eyes twinkling as she scrambled over to my bed. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Don't. Don't scare me like that again." I told her sternly.  
"I...I didn't mean to.." Sasudo studdered. Her eyes began to water and I melted under her gaze. I sighed again and smiled. Ruffling her hair I said;  
"It's okay. Go have some fun. Just.. try to stay out of my room, 'kay?" Immedietly her face lit up and she nodded her head vigerously, then bounced out of my room.  
"Ugh." I fell back on my bed, trying to recollect my dream. All I could remember was teeth. Rows and rows of razor like teeth. This mentally shook me and I shivered. Did it mean anything or was it just a silly dream? After considering it I decided to let it go for the time being.  
I got out of my bed throwing off the lavender covers. I walked over to my closet and exchanged my blue silk shorts and tank-top for my trainging outfit. It was made up of an aqua and white striped cami, black mini skirt with white leggings and my heeled sandals. I brushed through my shoulder length hair and pulled back my bangs and secured them with bobby pins.  
"Sasudo's lucky,' I thought, ' she doesn't have my hazel eyes OR freckles.' I picked up my aqua colored head band and tied it around my neck. I figured, if I was fighting someone, I'd perfer to protect my throat more than my forehead. I pulled on my heeled sandals and walked over to my little sisiter.  
"I'm going now, okay. You're what? Nine now?" Sasudo nodded.  
"I'm going to let you stay here by yourself, alright? There's ramen in the fridge, just put it in the microwave if you get hungry." I glanced up at the clock It was almost nine.  
"I gotta go now, behave Sasudo!" I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and started towards the door.  
"Wait!" Sasudo cried. I turned around in the doorway and gave her a questioning look as she bounded into my room. After a moment she reappeared holding a small aqua colored pack.  
I brightened, "My medical pack!" I gratfully took it and strapped it aroung my right thigh.  
"Bye, sis." Sasudo waved as I walked out the door to training. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Libithewolf is writing the other part of this story. If you want the story from another POV, go to her page.**

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura-chan! It's Enili. May I come in?" I called, knocking on the Hokage's office door.  
"Enter!" came a strong, feminine voice. I twisted the silver handle and entered a fairly large room with cream colored walls and a fantastic veiw of Konaha from three large windows. Near the main window was an oak desk with a large red circle in the middle of it, facing me. Written on it was the word "Hokage". The desk itself was well worn and papers were scattered across its top.

Sitting on a rolling green chair, behind the papers and desk was a woman who seemed to seethe power and command respect. She was well built and wore a grey, thick-sleeved tank-top. Over that she wore a loose green over-shirt. Her pale blond hair was tied in two low pigtails and she wore lipstick and nail polish that seemed to be the same shade of scarlet.

On her left stood a not particularly tall girl who had chin-length pink hair. She had on a red Konaha headband, wearing it like a hairband. She had sea-green eyes and also wore a thick-sleeved tank-top. Only hers' had a zipper and was pink with a large white circle on the back. She had on a tan mini-skirt over black leggings and she wore gloves and elbow bands of the same color. To complete the look she wore tall black boots.

The woman at the desk motioned for me to close the door and approach. I did so, then bowed in respect.

"Lady Tsunade." I turned to the girl and gave my head a nod. "Sakura-chan. I've come for training. Please excuse me for being late. I got caught up in a terrible nightmare and woke up late." I explained. Lady Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, linked her fingers and rested her chin on them.

"Explain the...dream." I nodded and told them all I could remember about it. By the time I finished, Sakura had gone rigid. Lady Tsunade just continued to look at me. After a few moments, she straightened up.

"There is something you need to know, Enili."


	3. Chapter 3

**Libithewolf is writing the other part of this story. If you want the story from another POV, go to her page.**

"Yes, ma'am?" It was clear that she was about to tell me something extremely important when Sakura interjected.

"Milady, do you really believe it's time for her to know?"

"Sakura-chan, I'm ready for whatever she has to tell me. I can handle it. We've trained together for three years now. You should know me well enough by now, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's face grew red. She knew what I said was true. When she was thirteen she began training with me. I had been twelve and had two years of training more than her. At this point she was sixteen and I was fifteen. We were like sisters and I thought of her as an older one, without a doubt.

"May I continue?" Tsunade asked us impatiently. Her face was so stern I knew she meant business. I gave a quick nod.

"Fifteen years ago, a three-tailed lion biju threatened to freeze Konohagakure solid. Your grandfather, Donshi Hazuko was going to be Hokage, but instead he used all his energy to fight, stop and seal away the beast. He died protecting Konoha. You should be proud of him. He taught my teacher, the Third Hokage."

I stood rigid. Why was she telling me this? I had a bad feeling and steeled myself for what was coming next.

"But that three-tailed lion lives on." She paused briefly, looking directly at me. "In you."

All my preparation for this failed. It was like she had stood up, walked over to me and punched me in the gut. I fell back into a seat that Sakura must have put behind me.

"No." I shook my head. "NO!" I..I...I just can't-no! I don't have a monster in me! Youre-youre lying!" I yelled at Tsunade. I couldn't take it. She had just told me that my own _grandfather_ had put a monster inside me. I put my head into my hands and began to cry. Each sob rocked my body and I trembled violently.

"Enili-san..." Sakura tried comforting me. I felt her hand touch my shoulder. Automatically, I wretched away.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" I screamed at her. Sakura's eyes widened. Lady Tsunade remained calm as I burst through one of her windows. I heard a _thump_and then Lady Tsunade said, "Let her go, Sakura."

"But, Milady!"

"Sakura, relax. I'll send out..." her voice became faint as I continued to run across the roofs of Konoha. I had no idea where I was going, because my vision was blurred by my tears.

After a bit I stopped, out of breath, on a large rooftop and rested my head on my hands. But this time, I didn't cry. I had no more tears left and not only that, I was too tired.

Behind me, I heard a soft _thump_ of feet.


End file.
